All The Things We've Never Done
by Nicole4
Summary: Angel and Cordy's fifth wedding anniversary


Title: All The Things We've Never Done

Title: All The Things We've Never Done

Author: Nicole 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Joss. 

Distribution: Use it if you want it, but let me know. 

Pairing: Angel/ Cordy

Summary: Angel and Cordy's anniversary. 

~ All The Things We've Never Done ~

Cordy stood in front of the mirror examining her new dress. She spent hours shopping for the perfect dress. She finally found it while walking past a small dress shop on Rodeo Drive. It was an ankle length, midnight blue, and form fitting evening gown with a slit up to mid thigh. It had spegetti straps, a scoop neck, and it was backless. But what she really loved about this dress was the little rhinestones sewn onto it that made it sparkle. She smiled as she looked in the mirror. She then walked into the bathroom and fixed her hair and makeup. 

When she came out of the bathroom she noticed it was almost 7:00pm. She walked over to the large wooden dresser and got her favorite necklace out of her jewelry box. It was a silver chain with a single tear shaped diamond. Angel had given it to her on her twentieth birthday. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror before she put on her shoes. 

She made her way down the hallway into the kitchen and made sure that dinner was perfect. She had considered cooking dinner herself, but then she decided it would be better to order food from her favorite restaurant. Once she saw that everything was perfect she went to the dining room.

The dinning room had hunter green walls . The wooden furniture looked antique. She quickly set the large dinning room table. She put a large black table cloth on the table. She then set the white china plates, the engraved silverware, the crystal glasses and candle holders. She dimmed the lights and scattered rose petals around the table. She quickly grabbed the candles and placed them in the candle holders. She looked at the clock on the dinning room wall and saw that it was almost time for Angel to come home. She lit the candles and left the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Angel walked into the house he could hear soft music playing. He walked into the living room and saw his wife sitting on a chair next to the fire place. His unneeded breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She looked amazing. The dress looked beautiful on her and her hair was pinned up on top of her head with little curls falling around her face. 

He slowly walked into the room and he bent down and kissed her on her neck. She let out a slight gasp as he kissed her. 

"I didn't hear you come in.", she said as she turned to look at him. "I wanted to surprise you.", he said with a little smile. "Well, you did good then.", she said returning his smile. "You look amazing.", he said as she stood up from the chair. "Glad you approve. It took me forever to find this dress.", she replied smiling. "I wanted to surprise you with a romantic candle lit dinner tonight.", she continued. "You cooked dinner?", he asked curiously. "No, I ordered dinner from the Italian restaurant down the street.", she said as she led him to the dining room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He couldn't believe how beautiful the room looked. She must have been planning this for a while, he thought. She told him to sit down while she went to get the food. She came back in the room carrying two plates of food. She set the food down carefully and said "I figured I better order take out if I wanted it to be edible." They both laughed for a while. Cordy poured the wine and they ate in silence. They were both enjoying just being near each other. 

After dinner Angel took the dishes in the kitchen and blew out the candles. He grabbed the wine and the glasses and joined his wife in the living room. They sat down next to each other on the couch. He poured the wine and they toasted to their fifth wedding anniversary and drank. He gave her a sweet kiss and was quiet for a while. Cordy could tell that something was bothering him. 

"Angel what's wrong?" Cordy asked and she lightly touched his cheek. 

"I was just thinking. I made you a lot of promises when we got married. I haven't kept most of them." Angel got a far off look in his eyes as he remembered the day they got married. He remembered how she looked in her long white dress as Wesley walked her down the make shift aisle down the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel. They had a small group of friends with them as they said their vows and got married in the hotel. "We never traveled around the world like we wanted, and I didn't give your dream house or the family you always wanted to have. You have had to give up so much for me and I feel like I let you down." Angel answered staring into Cordelia's hazel eyes. 

Cordy gave a small laugh and a smile that lit up her entire face. "See that is where you and I are completely different." Cordy said as she held Angel's hand. "I am very proud of the things that haven't happened in our marriage. You never put me down or make me feel worthless or useless. You never make me doubt how much you love me. You have never made me feel like I'm not good enough. You have always been there for me no matter what. I don't care about traveling around the world or some dream house. You have given me the family I have always wanted. You are all the family I need." 

Angel sat quietly as he listened to her. He knew that she meant everything she said. "I wish I could give you more. I know you have always wanted to be a mom. I can never make that happen." Angel said sadly. 

"Angel, there are more important things to me. We can have a family. There are options like adoption. You know one day you will be human again. It could happen tomorrow for all we know. We don't know what is going to happen in the future. I am happy with our life together. I don't want to change anything. I love you, Angel. It doesn't matter to me if we never have children. As long as I'm with you I'm happy." Cordy said smiling at Angel. 

"I love you too Cordy." Angel said as he kissed his wife. He still couldn't believe how she could always make his doubts and worries disappear. But she always made him feel like he had no worries as long as he had her with him. 

The End

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

All The Things We've Never Done

By: Martina McBride

They drink their anniversary glass

A silent moment passed

Then they kissed

She knows there's something on his mind 

He'll tell her in due time

What it is

He says "I've never built

Your mansion on the hill

Or warmed you in the Spanish sun

I simply blink my eye

And think as years fly by

Of all the things we've never done"

She smiles and takes his hand in hers 

And says "it just occurred 

To me now

The thought that brings you such regret

What hasn't happened yet

Makes me proud…"

"You never walked away

When I needed you to say

Or made me feel I'm not the one

There've been no broken vows

And the reason we're here now

Is all the things we've never done"

"We've never grown apart 

You never broke my heart

With secrets that you've kept me from

We've never been untrue

And I'm still here with you

Through all the things we've never done"


End file.
